Percy Jackson and the other seven as wizards
by The Great Aadi
Summary: Read as Percy and the rest of the seven complete their journey through Hogwarts. AU. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo and Solangelo.


**PERCY JACKSON THE HOGWARTS WAY]:-**

Percy watched around the platform 9 ¾ in fascination as hundreds of children and adults crowded, murmuring their goodbyes. He looked up at his mother, his nerves reducing slightly as he saw her staring back at him lovingly.

"bye mom", he said timidly as he felt tears prickling his eye, but he could not cry because he was grown up now.

"bye percy you will do great and don't forget to send me letters every month. See you on Christmas."

With new found courage, Percy hefted his trunk on the Hogwarts express and quickly found an empty compartment. He kept his Black owl Blackjack on the seat beside him and waved to hi mum from the window as the platform moved out of sight.

Just as he was growing comfortable, a few people entered his compartment. On close count, he saw that there were six of them.  
"can we sit here?", the blond boy asked. "Sure", percy replied not knowing what to say.

Soon they began talking. He learnt that their names were Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth.

Percy was fascinated by them, because some of them like Jason and Piper were pure bloods and they knew a lot about the wizarding folk. He learnt that Jason had an elder sister who was a fifth year. All of them were coming to Hogwarts for their first year.

Their talk soon travelled to the topic of houses. "Which house do you want to go to Percy?", Annabeth, who was sitting beside him asked.  
Percy pondered about it for a bit but then said, "My father was in Hufflepuff as he was loyal and very hard-working, and I too would love to be in that house."

"oh, I want to be in Ravenclaw, because I have been told that I am wise, and my mother too was in that house, but my father is a muggle."

"Yeah same here. But my father was a wizard and my mom a muggle, but she always knew that wizards existed." Percy said, remembering what his mother had told him.

When the lady with cart came everyone thought what they can buy. Percy had some money left, but he wanted to save it but he bought nothing. Jason instead did the complete opposite. He bought so many things that it took and entire seat to lay the food.

Jason shared it with all of them. Percy was very fascinated to see all the strange but interesting magical items.

Soon it was time for them to wear their robes as Hogwarts was very near. Percy loved his new friends, but he was especially interested by annabeth. He felt a special connection with her, but decided to ponder about it later.

Percy was looking out of the window when he saw the castle. It was a majestic structure with crude stone walls which gave it a mysterious feeling, as if daring one to explore it. Percy, who was like always the curious decided that he would definitely explore each and every part of 'HOGWARS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY'.

They exited the train when they arrived at the hogsmeade station.

"All right firs' year' come 'ere", said a deep gruff voice and a large man, probably 8 feet tall came on the platform. He escorted all of them to a fleet of boats All of them boarded the boats and waited for the man to instruct. "I am Hagrid, yer' gamekeeper and the professor fer the care of magical creatures", he said, his voice jolly and excited. Percy decided that he certainly liked this professor.

The boats started moving all at once. Just as they were rounding up a corner, Percy was roughly pushed by someone off the boat. He fell into the lake, but he did not even make a splash as he fell in. He felt a large tentacle coil around him, and the next moment he found himself back on the boat. All the first years along with Hagrid were looking at him with wonder. At first he was confused, but then he realized the reason, he was perfectly dry, as if he had not just taken an unexpected plunge in a ice cold lake.

"How did you do it?", Annabeth asked.  
Percy was himself baffled. He gave her an 'I will tell you later' look and hopefully she understood. Hagrid saved him from further questions, "all right firs' year' we're here." He knocked on the gates three times with his giant football sized fist. The door opened and they quickly scrambled out of the boat. All the children were quiet after what they had just seen Percy do. Percy saw hagrid go and talk about something in the corner to a young wizard. They both returned after some time and the man said, "First years, I am Neville Longbottom, your herbology professor and Gryffindor house teacher. Follow me, this is the great hall", he said while opening a large gate. As soon as Percy stepped in, he understood why it was called the great hall. The hall was enormous. There were four extremely long tables lined parallel and there was a high table curved at the end of the hall. There were candles flying around, and the tables were occupied by a lot of elder children. The high table was occupied by adults, most likely their professors.

Professor longbottom went on a raised platform, where an extremely old and parched hat was placed. As soon as the he went up, a stitch on the hat opened like a mouth and the hat started to sing a ballad:-

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell

you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall burst into applause, and some even had tears in their eyes, though percy doubted if they were real or not.

Professor longbottom opened a long scroll and announced, "let the sorting began!"

He kept calling names, as they sat on the stool and wore the hat, it announced the house they were supposed to be in.

"Solace, Will"  
HUFFLEPUFF

"Di angelo, Nico"  
SLYTHERIN, the hat said after almost ten minutes.

"Levesque, Hazel"  
HUFFLEPUFF, again taking more than five minutes for the decision.

"Zhang, Frank"  
HUFFLEPUFF

"Valdez, Leo"  
RAVENCLAW

"Mclean, Piper"  
GRYFFINDOR

"Olympiam Grace, Jason"  
RAVENCLAW

"Chase, Annabeth"  
After a lot of time, almost creating the longest hat-stall, the hat finally announced, GRYFFINDOR

"Olympian Jackson, Perseus"  
Percy was surprised to hear his full name, because he never told it to anybody. The hat took a lot of time for him, arguing between Gryffindor and hufflepuff. "has a lot of potential, fiercely cunning. Excellent, but not like a slytherin. Tremendously loyal too, but no, too brave for a hufflepuff. Percy himself wanted to be a gryffindor, because the reason might have been that now annabeth chase was in that house, and percy felt the need to learn more about her. After much deliberation the hat finally announced, "better be GRYFFINDOR"


End file.
